


Maybe, Maybe

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Post episode: s03e09 All that Josh, Referenced Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Julia and Fen have had a weird day, and now they let it all out.





	Maybe, Maybe

Julia didn't question when Fen followed her upstairs to the room she'd claimed as her own when she stayed the night at the cottage. Fen didn't have a room, and they'd had a really weird day. Julia wasn't sure how well Fen knew the others, from their trips to Fillory. Probably better than Julia knew her, she assumed, but she was the one Fen followed.

The truth was, Julia wanted to be alone. It _had_ been a weird day and she needed to unpack it, but maybe Fen just wanted a safe place to sleep. Julia could give her that, at least.

Julia turned to face Fen, and just as quickly, Fen was in her space, pushing her up against the newly closed door, hand at Julia's hips, and their mouths crashing together, Julia catching a bit of Fen's lip in her teeth. Fen made a deep moaning noise at that, but it seemed to only propel her further, her hands sliding up under Julia's shirt, her hands warm and soft.

"Oh," Julia breathed when Fen gave her enough space to speak.

As quickly as she'd charged on Julia, Fen stepped back, eyes wide and mortified. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I -- sometimes I'm bad at signals. And otherworldly customs. I think I messed this one up."

"No, I mean, yes, I wasn't expecting that, but it's fine." Julia reached out and took Fen's hand, missing the warmth of it as soon as it was gone from her. "I definitely didn't hate it. But what about all the Fillorian marriage fidelity things?"

"Magic is dead, so it doesn't matter. And Eliot may be dead, because no one knows what happened after they went over the falls, which means they're dead, and my baby is dead." Fen's voice caught, but she forced a false smile. "And you just reversed a fairie death with weird, powerful magic I've never seen. Don't you just want to get it all out?"

Julia did. She'd put up a good face in front of the others downstairs. They knew she'd done some fucked up shit, and when Quentin asked her about it, she just said that it was fine, but it wasn't fine. Magic was thrumming through her, more present than it had ever been, and she needed to do something with her hands, to cast, or to touch, and maybe they could help each other out in the process. Maybe being alone was the last thing she needed.

"I really do," Julia replied and drew Fen close to her. Knowing it was coming, Julia took her time, tucking her hand in Fen's hair, and kissing her slowly. She felt the weight of Fen's body press against her, almost like she had melted into Julia's touch. Maybe it was the magic. Maybe it was something else. Julia couldn't remember the last time she'd kissed someone just for the sake of kissing them.

Fen's body moved with her as they seemingly floated together through the room, and Julia spread her out on the bed. Fen's shirt had ridden up to reveal her stomach, soft and marked with deep purple stretch marks.

It was then that Julia fully realized how incredibly different their live experiences had been.

Respectfully, Julia pretended she hadn't noticed and worked on opening Fen's skinny jeans. She paused only to pull off her own shirt, and tossing it aside, she glanced back at Fen's face, who was eyeing the planes of Julia's body, her expression gone slack and dark with -- lust? Envy? Some other deadly sin?

Julia tossed her hair to one side and leaned down to kiss Fen again, a soft, brief thing, but just enough to erase the dark look from her face. Her fingers danced at the bare skin beneath Fen's lacy choker. "What do you like?"

With wide eyes, Fen shook her head. "I hadn't quite thought that far ahead. What would you do?"

"Well, first I'd do this." Julia loosened the choker and pulled it away, revealing Fen's bare skin. "And then I'd probably do this." She leaned down and pressed her lips to Fen's neck. Gasping Fen wrapped her hand around Julia's arm, her hips rising up off the bed.

"Keep doing that," Fen whispered.

Julia grinned and tilted her head up to kiss just below Fen's ear, as her hand drifted back down beneath where their waists met, and slid her hand down those incredibly tight pants, wriggling her fingers down further until she reached Fen's clit. At the barest of contact, Fen moaned and rolled her hips up into Julia's hand.

"And how about that?" Julia asked, low and throaty, and surprised by her own ease of exuding sexuality. It felt like she was sweating it, and maybe this was magic, or Fen's seeming naivety, despite her ruthlessness in regard to the fairies. "Tell me you like it and I won't stop."

"Don't stop," Fen pleaded, and the words were like electricity throughout Julia's body.

Julia swirled her fingers around Fen's clit, clockwise, counterclockwise, then deeper and harder, before softer, and it was almost like casting. She could almost feel the golden light from her fingertips pulsating into Fen and connecting back into herself. Her cunt throbbed with each little moan and sigh from Fen, and it was all Julia could do to keep herself together, pressing herself against Fen's thigh.

Fen bit her lip and for a second, Julia thought she might break the skin, so she swooped down to kiss her more softly. Fen's mouth opened for her, and as if the touch of lips had broken her, Fen came, her body recoiling and then releasing. Her cries echoed off the walls, and reverberated throughout what had to have been the entire cottage.

"Oh sweet Umber," Fen mumbled, still thrusting into Julia's touch. She opened her eyes, bright with tears, and she gazed up at Julia like she'd never seen anything like her before. "Can you show me how you did that?"

Julia blinked at her. "You don't know how?"

Fen shook her head, an amazed grin spreading across her face. "Not like that."

Pulling her hand from Fen's jeans, Julia sat up. Even only inches away, she could feel the loss of heat between them. She hoisted up her hips long enough to pull down her own pants, peeling her underwear down with them and kicking the off into the corner.

She lay back near the foot of the bed and spread her legs. The room filled with the heady scent of her arousal, as she slid her hand between her thighs. She'd kept this part of herself locked up since Reynard, like releasing it would cause her to lose everything she'd gained. But there was no loss in the way Fen watched her, hungry and curious, her fingers gently caressing Julia's calves, mimicking the movements Julia made with her own.

Julia propped herself up with her other hand, stretching every line of her body, back arching, toes curling, and throat exposed, as she grew closer to orgasm. Fen's hands moved further up Julia's legs, seeking the soft inner thigh. Then, reaching up, Fen touched Julia's neck, fingernails just scraping the skin, and at her touch, Julia threw her head back, and a million golden sparks lit up behind her eyelids and crackled away just as quickly.

"Oh fuck," Julia mumbled, still working her clit to force every bit of pleasure from her body.

"Maybe you're just really good at this," Fen said, wide-eyed.

Julia smiled weakly. "Maybe you just bring it out in me." Then, she flopped back onto the bed, spreading her arms wide. She arched an eyebrow as she peered up at Fen. "Did that help?"

"I'd say so," Fen replied.

"Good. Now, takes this off," Julia said, lazily reaching up to touch Fen's shirt, "and come sleep with me."

Fen moved off the bed to strip and returned moments later in only a pair of modest pink briefs. Instead of curling up to Julia, she stretched out in the other direction laying at the head of the bed, and on the pillows. She gently poked Julia in the side with her toe. "Come here. Your neck will thank me in the morning."

Julia couldn't disagree, and sat up, pausing only to remove her bra and turn out the lights, before stretching out naked next to Fen. "You were right, you know," she said. "Being alone wouldn't have done us any good."

Fen smiled, her hand finding the curve of Julia's breast. "It's so different here. In Fillory, I would have just been distraught and alone, and there would have been nothing I could have done about it. I like it here, and not just because it's away from my problems. I feel like a person here."

"You _are_ a person."

"Not there, I'm not."

Julia was quiet for a moment. "This might not help, but I don't think Eliot is dead. Just because we don't know what happened to him and Margo doesn't mean they died. I think we would have... felt that, or heard it."

Fen scoffed, a little dismissive noise that was cuter than it had any right to be considering the topic. "I'd like to think that, and I want it to be true, but I'm over hope. I wanted my daughter to be alive so badly I believed she was a teenager who'd been aged up in the fairie realm. There's magic and then there's being stupid. Hope is dead."

Julia pressed a kiss to Fen's forehead. "I don't think so. If it is, then what's the point?"

"Who knows," Fen replied. "If he is alive, I don't have to go back right away, right? It's okay if I stay here?"

"Stay as long as you'd like." Julia leaned into warmth of Fen's body, and for the first time, the magic inside of her seemed contented, and like this was where it was meant to be. It had been a long time since Julia had gotten a restful night's sleep. This would be a good time to start.


End file.
